This invention relates to recombinant DNA technology. In particular the invention pertains to the cloning of the murI gene encoding glutamate racemase of Streptococcus pneumoniae and the use of the murI gene and the encoded protein in a screen for new inhibitors of bacterial cell wall biosynthesis.
The emergence of antibiotic resistance in common pathogenic bacterial species has justifiably alarmed the medical and research communities. Frequently these organisms are co-resistant to several different antibacterial agents. Pathogens resistant to frequently utilized antibiotics are found in the clinical as well as the community setting. Particularly problematic in the community setting has been the emergence and rapid spread of beta-lactam resistance in Streptococcus pneumoniae which frequently causes upper respiratory tract infections. Resistance to beta-lactams in this organism is due to modification of one or more of the penicillin-binding proteins (PBP's) which are involved in cell wall biosynthesis and are the targets for beta-lactam antibiotics.
Interference with bacterial cell wall biosynthesis is an especially attractive antibacterial target because an analogous structure does not exist in mammalian cells so that compounds that interfere with cell wall biosynthesis have low toxicity in humans and potentially high therapeutic value.
The bacterial cell wall structure contains a peptidoglycan layer which provides mechanical rigidity for the bacterium. This segment of the cell wall is composed of a sugar backbone (alternating residues of N-acetylglucosamine and N-acetylmuramic acid) attached to a pentapeptide (also referred to as "stem peptide," or "Park nucleotide") containing alternating D and L amino acid residues. The nascent peptidoglycan layer is stabilized by an enzymatic step which crosslinks adjacent pentapeptide moieties. Without this crosslinking step the peptidoglycan structure is severely weakened and susceptible to degradation. Indeed, it is the peptidoglycan crosslinking step that has been a frequently targeted site for antibiotic compounds such as the beta-lactam antibiotics.
Unlike the peptidoglycan crosslinking step, the stem peptide pathway has not been widely exploited as a target for inhibitory compounds. The stem peptide biosynthetic pathway comprises at least 10 steps in which the stem peptide is added onto UDPMurNAc by the stepwise addition of amino acid residues. In the first step, catalyzed by the UDPGlcNAc enolpyruvyl transferase and NADH-dependent reductase, UDPGlcNAc is converted to UDPMurNAc. In five subsequent steps, catalyzed by UDP-N-acetylmuramate:L-alanine ligase; UDP-N-acetyl-muramyl-L-alanine:D-glutamate ligase; UDP-N-acetyl-muramyl-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamate:L-lysine ligase; UDP-N-acetylmuramyl-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamyl-L-lysine:D-alanyl-D-alanine ligase; and D-alanyl-D-alanine ligase, the final product, UDPMurNAc-L-Ala-D-isoGlu-L-lysine-D-Ala-D-Ala, is produced in Streptococcus pneumoniae.
The enzymatic steps involved in the formation of the stem peptide are potential targets for new antibacterial agents. A few inhibitors, which target this pathway, have been developed. For example, D-cycloserine inhibits alanine racemase and D-alanine-D-alanine ligase; phosphonomycin inhibits the conversion of UDP-GlcNAc to UDP-GlcNac-enolpyruvate; and Alafosfalin inhibits the formation of UDP-MurNac-L-Ala.
While inroads in the development of new antibiotics and new targets for antibiotic compounds have emerged in a variety of microorganisms, progress has been less apparent in Streptococcus pneumoniae. In part, Streptococcus pneumoniae presents a special case because this organism is highly mutagenic and readily takes up and integrates exogenous foreign DNA from its surroundings, thereby increasing the possibility of acquiring or creating novel genes. Thus, the need for new antibacterial compounds and new targets for antibacterial therapy is especially acute in Streptococcus pneumoniae.